


Pain of Thriving

by beartili



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Arguments, Attempted Suicide, Babies, Bioengineer, Blood and Gore, Christmas, Crying, Cultural Customs, Decapitation, Depression, Emotions, Engineering, F/M, Fighting, Furries, Grief, Hypothermia, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Loneliness, Lost Daughters], Lots of OC Torture, Mild Gore, Mutants, Near Death, Near Drowning, Past Relationship(s), Prodigies, Reader-Insert, Rooting for the other team, Secrets, Some angst, Sparklings, Weaponry, bioengineering, female insert - Freeform, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beartili/pseuds/beartili
Summary: in which a secret is revealed to you, one that pulls you into a new hole of crazy and you seek help but things don't turn out the way you had expected. :)





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my quotev but because it wouldn't freaking import here i am, copying and pasting for you :) thank you for reading

  " {Y/N}," You heard the soft voice call and you looked up from the table you and Raf were working at to look up at your guardian, Fangcast.  
        "Yeah?" You spoke and stood up to head to the railing to speak to her as she held out her hand.  
        "I, uh, need to speak to you." She mumbled beneath her breath and you felt the gaze of everyone else land on you as the all-white femme that held you closely.  
        You nodded and she began to walk away before her blue optics looked down at you. You could see how upset she seemed to be. How the corners of her lips turn downward or how her eyes looked dimmer than usual.  
        She stopped in a random hallway and sat, bending her knees and holding you gently with both hands. Then black rings that were around her eyes seemed dull and her usual glowing face plates were dull with sadness.  
        "I have a confession." She mumbled nearly inaudibly but you caught it, like you always did.  
        You gave a slight nod and she opened her mouth to speak but, you felt the hesitation in her voice, the reluctance that laced every word that came out stung you so hard that you just couldn't bare to hear it.  
        "I-I used to have a sparkling." She quickly spoke and you were surprised.  
        You could never imagine the tough, tactical fighter even close to a child, or sparkling, or whatever it was called. She was too serious, too grave, she was too busy to even be troubled with a child.  
        "What?" You asked so quietly you barely even heard yourself, but she heard you, like she always did.  
        "Yeah, it was amazing being a mother for those first four weeks." And that's when you watched her optics fill with tears and you panicked because never _ever_ had Fangcast cried.  
        "I-I'm sorry," Was all that left her mouth as she shushed you, lifting a hand and patting your head with a servo to calm you.  
        "No, it was all me really," She paused and covered her mouth with the servo that was patting your head and choked back a sob. "I lost her to Megatron because I was foolish. I was playing with her outside the base and-" Her breath hitched and that's when the tears spilled down her cheeks and she covered her eyes so you wouldn't see her cry.  
        She didn't want to see you cry or for you to see her cry. She wanted to be your role model. It was an aspiration that came from the loss of her own sparkling. She wanted you to be like her. To be strong and smart, to never show weakness. That facade had fooled you for so long really because now you were watching her fall apart. You were watching her cry and there was nothing you could really do until you opened your mouth.  
        _"I hate to see you cry. You don't deserve this, I know you don't. You're stronger than me you know. You really are,"_ You paused when you saw her look at you and she cracked the smallest but the most genuine smile you had seen on her in months. " _Don't give me that look. I know with everything I have that you are so much stronger than I am."_ And with that, you recited it just the way she would've when you cried.  
        She gave the most heartwarming chuckle and she lowered her hand and wiped the tears away with the back of her servo. "Ah, {Y/N}." She sighed in relief and leaned back against the wall.  
        "I don't mean to come off as weak. It's just, I miss the small femme that fit perfectly in my arms. She was warm and young. She looked more like me than her sire honestly. Mostly white with soft secondary colors of green and red along her back, chest plates, and helm. Just like Wheeljack really." She muttered and her smile vanished just as quickly as it had appeared  
        You frowned softly and then looked up at her. "Wheekjack was the fath- I mean sire?" You asked softly and she nodded and a light blue blush covered her cheeks.  
        "Yeah, he was. {Y/N}, I trust you to tell no one." She spoke as she looked around and with a mischievous smile on her face she leaned into where her lips were close to your ear and whispered softly.  
        "That was some of the best interfacing I've ever had." And you blushed so darkly and covered you face as you swatted her away. You heard her laugh. It was so bubbly and soft and pleasing to the ear and for a moment you thought she seemed to lead a the perfect life, until, you know, all that other stuff.   
        "T-M-I, Fangcast, T-M-I." You chuckled as you covered your face and tried rubbing the vision out of your eyes.  
        "I am a bot of no shame." And this holy sentence made you cover your ears before she could start explaining the scenario in deep detail, like she always would.  
        There was her laugh again and she was covering her mouth and tears threaten to spill down her cheeks in joy.  
        "Thank you, {Y/N}." She stroked your {H/L} {H/C} hair and stood up before wiping the tears away. "I am truly grateful of your presence."  
        You smiled warmly at her and you looked at your guardian happily but the closer you got to the door the faster her smile fell and reality set in.  
        "You didn't even tell them, did you?" You nearly scolded and she nervously shook her head while looking down in shame.  
        "I can't bring myself to." She muttered and placed you down while everyone turned to you two.  
        "I'm going for a drive." She spoke softly, not the way she used to speak to them. This Fangcast sadly, was not full-heartedly welcomed by you because you wanted the old, smart, sassy, humorous one back. The one who wasn't an imposter to you and the months you had spent with her, the true Fangcast who never left you at the base when she went on a drive.  
        The one that never had any shame.


	2. Chapter 2

  Things had changed so much from that day. Things were overwhelmingly clearer and it hurt to know why. It gave you that type of determination you had when you wanted to grow out your hair, but then summer came along and made you cut it just a bit. It was inevitable determination that you were always deemed to lose. Like a game of Russian roulette and it was your turn.  
        "Optimus," You mustered up enough courage to speak to the Prime, now only to ask the question you had meant to ask.          
        "Yes {Y/N}?" His voice rumbled deeply and you felt a small squeak escape your throat because of how terrifyingly huge and scary he was compared to  _your_ Fangcast.  
        "Could you pick me up tomorrow after school?" Was all that came in a soft cracked whispered but he caught it, just like Fangcast would've.  
        "Has Fangcast not been picking you up?" He asked and you quickly shook your head because how could you forget the model-like hologram plastered in the white/black Challenger.   
        "Always!" You nearly screamed at him but it came out more as though a yelp.  
        "Then what is the matter?" The question shivered down your spinal cord as you held back the urge to say 'you should be asking Fangcast that' in some catty sassy tone.  
        "I want Fangcast to rest," You muttered as you watched Fangcast walk in beside Arcee, nearly towering over the young motorcyclist with her large frame.  
        "She sleeps all night, does she not?" Optimus asked but you signaled him to come closer before Fangcast could lift her audios and you spat nearly menacingly in panic.  
        "I need to talk to you!"  
        Fangcast looked at you and then to Optimus and she turned around, Arcee turning to ask where she was going only to find her smashing into Bulkhead on her way out.  
        "I apologize." Fangcast spoke softly, caressing the places where she had bumped into him before walking past him and disappearing into the sunny day.  
        "What happened?" You asked Arcee but all she did was shrug and give off a 'I was about to ask myself' while Bulkhead looked at the places she had accidentally hit and mumbled softly to himself.  
        "She's jealous!" Miko blurted and you snapped your head to look at her.  
        "Jealous," You were cut off by Raf and Jack meeting Miko at the small railing.   
        "Yeah. jealous you know. Like she has to compete for  _your attention._ " Raf spoke and Jack nodded in agreement.  
        That echoed in your head and you looked up at Optimus before looking waving your arms in widespread panic.  
        "What are you waiting for? Let's go find her!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slowly break dances towards you* thank you for reading this 


	3. Chapter 3

  Determined to get Fangcast back, you pedaled quickly behind the large semi-truck. You regretted the moment you let your overthinking and small sense of pride over come you because your thighs and calves ached with soreness as you furiously rode your bicycle.  
        At least it was {F/C} right? You puffed in anger at yourself as you turned the corner where Optimus had earlier and you continuously complained to yourself before a soft voice came up behind you.  
        "Why are you on that thing?"  
        Embarrassment settled itself on you as recognition of the voice came over you and you turned your head slightly to see Jack and Arcee behind you.  
        "I mean I already got her jealous once, I'm not going to do it again." You puffed out through labored pants as you continued pedaling before you watched Optimus turn into a random empty field.  
        You felt a groan build in your throat, the type of ones you'd tilt your head back in annoyance to accomplish. You turned in as well and Arcee had done the same.  
        "Optimus what is going on?" You asked as you leaned to the side, looking up at the semi-truck in question before he drove forward slowly.  
        "Fangcast had requested back up in this area, though she did not give any specific coordinates." His deep voice mumbled and Arcee spoke up.  
        "We should fan out to find her, we could help her faster that way." And you nodded in agreement, looking up at the semi-truck hopefully.  
        "Of course, report if you find her. {Y/N}, you'll be coming with me, they'll check the other half of the field." Arcee then rode toward the right side of the field and both you and Optimus turned towards the left.  
        Seconds turned to minutes and minutes to hours; an hour with 24 minutes and 39 seconds to be exact. This and your extremely talented skill for actually having the perserverance to count the time spent searching paid off when Arcee had requested aid only 4 miles away.  
        Like that, you furiously pedaled to find your guardian but after the long ride over there, after every single bone and muscle ached from your loyalty that you devoted to her, you felt everything fall apart.  
        She was lying on her back, beat up and dented with that once white glossy paint smudged with her own energon while her eyes were closed. Ratchet had already been contacted by Arcee and they looked down at Fangcast.  
        Optimus shifted and kneeled beside her, staying quiet and the numbness just over took you. You couldn't move, everything became blurry with tears and incoming black fuzziness, and how the picture of your guardian sprawled over the floor with some type of graffiti on her made you sick to your stomach.  
        You dropped your bike and you slowly walked up to her on shaky legs, kneeling beside her chest plates like you would when she invited you for a "sleepover" in her berth and you'd stay all night talking about random things. But now things were different than those nights and you were sitting beside her, hugging your knees because of how sure you were of your guardian being dead.  
        Your body shook as you sobbed and you couldn't feel Jack's hand rubbing your back as he tried explaining it was okay but you couldn't even hear him. You couldn't even hear yourself. All you could hear was Fangcast's apology replay in your mind as you tried to stop crying. Trying to be strong for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sadly tap dances* sorry


	4. Chapter 4

    At this point, you weren't sure if it was you that was changing or if it was everyone around you. Fangcast hadn't been strong enough to be able to even get out of her own berth for months and it was constantly Bumblebee, Arcee, or Bulkhead who picked you up and it was annoying you. All you could see were people who weren't her, all you could hear were apologies that weren't hers, all you wanted to do was to be mad but upset all at the same time and honestly, you couldn't.  
        Things were crumbling down and sliding in between your fingers, dripping into the puddle that formed at your feet and it was slowly building up and consuming you. You had had enough.  
        "Ratchet, where is she." The words seethed like lava between your teeth but the busy bot typed away, mumbling beneath his breath.  
        Impatiently, you called out again much more menacingly and when he looked at you, the enraged face you gave warned him of what was about to come.          
        You were one whom rarely got upset, or angry at that. You were talented at keeping in your emotions for anyone or anything because you understood things are going to come and go, but Fangcast wasn't one of them.  
        "She is resting as she should be, she'll heal with time." He spoke in some wise demeanor that had grown to _annoy_ you.  
        "You've been saying that for weeks coming on months. What next? Years? I want to see her now Ratchet. Why does everyone else get to have their guardian but I'm left without mine." As soon as the last sentence escaped your mouth, your mind plunged into a familiar darkness. alone.  
        "I don't mean to upset you," He began as he looked at the screen and back around the empty base. "she is just going through some major differences and _minor_ past disturbances."    
        "What are you taking about." Attitude practically spilled off of every word you said and he looked at you shocked before choosing a wiser set of words.  
        "{Y/N}, as I told you, she is going to get better and we're doing the best we can-" Your words interrupted his with some new found importance.  
        "If you, a talented medic, can't help her. Then I will find someone who can." You stomped off of the metallic platform and he sighed before calling you back.  
        "If this is what you want, then _fine._ {Y/N}, let's go see Fangcast."


	5. Chapter 5

  The room was colder than expected, making you shiver as you stood on Ratchet's palm, looking at the form that was lying face up on a familiar berth.  
        There she was, with every strand of CNA perfectly in place, she was an aesthetic. Your aesthetic when you'd think about it.  
        Her white paint glimmered with the seven soft clear coats that made the light dance off of her chassis and helm while the usual blue optics were closed in slumber. Small scratches still adorned her face plates and you could see the memories behind each one. Her small ear like audios would move up and down, side to side as though a cat but a new black streak followed along her longs and arms, ending on her middle finger.

        "Why is she-" You began to ask but he softly shushed you.  
        "We were removing some minor disturbances, like tree bark, rocks of all shapes and sizes, and even some sort of weaponry that had been shoved between her plating. These are what you would call "stitches", though they take longer to recover from." He explained to you fluently and you gave a short nod of approval.  
        "She looks fine," You whisper, gesturing to her as you look at him. "why hasn't she come for me."  
        "She is in some sort of stasis." He muttered more than spoke but you caught it like the way you would've with Fangcast.  
        "Have you tried getting her out of it?" You asked confusedly but he shook his head and placed you beside the soft form.  
        "You can't just simply wake someone up from something like this, you must let them do what they must within themselves. It's much easier that way." He spoke and you nodded before nudging her hand with your cheek and holding the cold metal.  
        "I miss her."  
        "I know you do."  
        "Then why did you take so long." You spoke as you refused to looked up at him and he placed his hand beside you.  
        You reluctantly let go and got onto his hand as he explained.  
        "I didn't want you to see her, to be scarred with the image of your guardian damaged from battle." He spoke and you nodded and sat in his hand because processing this came harder for you than anyone else.  
        "She's never lost." You spoke softly and Ratchet chuckled as he walked out of the private quarters.  
        "Because she's always had something to fight for. Her planet, her survival, her benefit, herself, and you." He spoke and everything seemed to fit in slowly.  
        "She wasn't expecting that was she?" You asked and he looked away before nodding.  
        "I don't doubt it, I've never seen her so injured before. Perhaps that's why she's in a deep stasis state." He spoke before settling you down and turning back to the screens.  
        "Now let me get back to my work."  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  Months had passed and summer turned to fall and fall to winter. She hadn't moved and you hadn't had much rest because of that. If you thought you had been antsy and upset before, then you were that tenfold now.

"Why is it so cold." You muttered as you trudged towards the gas station store with Miko who chuckled behind you, kicking snow around as she strummed her air guitar.  
        "Cause it's winter." She explained in a "obviously" tone which only annoyed you more than the stupid little pieces of frigid fluff that collected into monstrous piles of even colder fluff.  
        "Oh, I didn't freaking notice."  
        You were annoyed because Bulkhead and Miko have avoided taking you to the base nearly all day. You were dressed nicely, in your light wash skinny jeans, (favorite band) T shirt, large fluffy jacket, and currently wearing your maroon snow boots with your extra all white high top converse in your bag.  
        "Come on, shopping for food should be fun!" Miko placed her hand on your shoulder as she lead you into the store.  
        The small gas station was warm, making you feel exactly how numb your face had grown to be in these frigid conditions. You walked towards the chip aisle, rustling your hands through the aluminum bags before watching Miko grabbing an energy drink, two bags of candy, and one large bag of cheese puffs. Typical.  
        You then pulled out a random bag, grabbing a Sprite, and heading back towards the register where she pulled out a fresh twenty dollar bill.  
        "Why's it so straight?" You asked her as she handed it over and she shrugged, giving a nervous laugh,  
        "Found it on the floor..." She managed to slightly lie, since it wasn't entirely a lie.  
        You nodded and grabbed your bag before following her back out. She looked at you and nodded.  
        "What movie do you wanna watch?" She asked and you shook your head, dropping the bag on the floor dramatically; just as you'd seen in those chick flicks.  
        "I wanna go to the base Miko. Just take me!" You yelled out in frustration and you had seen the white flush over her face when she turned to you, Bulkhead's lights dimming a little at the words.  
        "But we're having fun!" It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than you but then you started walking towards the road, past them both.  
        "If you're not gonna take me, I'll walk myself there."  
        Your 'cool girl' persona lasted a great way, surprising Miko as you walked through the cold wind that whipped your face. You couldn't feel your legs at this point and you knew you were going the right way despite Miko's saying otherwise.  
        It was going so good until you stepped too close to the edge of the road, ice falling where you expected to be road to be and the sensation made both your legs numb,making them tremble as you flipped onto your side and tumbled towards an iced over lake.  
        Your mind was spinning as you felt yourself slide towards the center despite your desperate grasps to stop yourself. All you could hear was the rerun of Miko's scream-like yelp that just repeated over and over in your head.   
        Your numb legs refused to help you up as you looked up at Miko who stood at the edge of the lake, trying to step onto the cold ice.  
        "Miko don't!" You screamed and her foot immediately retracted as Bulkhead's Alt mode slowly rolled onto the steady ground that surrounded the lake.  
        " (Y/N), what do we do!" She screamed, walking around where you seemed to be closer to her.  
        That's when you stopped and sighed, your hot breath making a cloud float around. You had no idea what to do and you just couldn't freaking move.  
        "I'm sorry!" Was your only reply as you watched Bulkhead transform into his big bulky self, the same way Fangcast would've done in this sort of situation. He walked towards Miko, he foot shaking the ground and allowing the freezing water to shake beneath the ice.  
        "Let me see if I can reach her." His gruff voice announced loudly as you watched his body walk out of your sight.  
        Then it happened quickly, in a flurry of snow. Bulkhead had stepped too close to the border and began to slide across the ice, his weight cracking the ice. He fell, his arm hitting a tree the was large, skinny, weak. You watched it fall and you looked at Miko in the flurry of events and you felt the tree slowly crack the ice behind you, cold water creeping up to you before the loud slam of cracking ice was heard beside you and you sank into the freezing water, being dragged down by the branches as you heard the worried cries of Miko and the panicked voice of Bulkhead.  
        You watched your exhales flutter out in bubbles as you sank down, arms upwards awaiting something to come and get you.  
        As you struggled to inhale, you saw something coming towards you. The black stripe zooming towards you and then you fell.  
        Numb.


	7. Chapter 7

Numb, that's all you could feel. Well not technically feel, you hadn't been able to open your eyes in what seemed to be years. Though you could before the numbing cool in your head, in your conscious, and some what in your vegetable state of living.   
        You weren't going to deny that you were going to die. You were going to die because you couldn't swallow your pride and just sit inside Bulkhead just like Miko had and shut your face. Because right now you'd be sitting in a warm theater with warm popcorn with a sense of consciousness not only in your mind but throughout your body. You would've known that you were okay instead of hurting throughout your own mind.  
        You felt if you were dead you should have some sort of insight, so you tried to open your eyes. You felt it twitch, and open before that gosh darn light filled your pupils and burnt them like a piece of popcorn next to the sun.  
        "She moved!" Was the first thing you had heard in a long time and it relieved you.  
        Then it dawned on you. You can't hear anything underwater, the particles weren't loose enough to allow them to give enough frequency to deliver a punctuate noise.  
        So you assumed the only reasonable thing; you were fucking dead. You didn't even have a chance to name one of your kids Mayonnaise. You didn't even get to drive a car yourself or make the most flame mix-tape in the entire world. You didn't even get to blow up a firecracker in a toilet. In whole, you were upset that you couldn't do all these amazing things all these other people still have the chance to do. That they didn't understand that once their time was gone, it was gone.  
  
        And then you felt that itch in your nose.  
  
        It wouldn't leave and it started to grow stronger and in all attempt to stifle it, you kept your mouth closed and felt it explode in your lungs, causing you to jerk, a sneeze. Then you felt like you were falling. Like it was a bad dream but it wasn't because you felt yourself smash against the cold metal floor and your eyes shot open.  
        "(Y-Y/N)!" Someone screamed out surprised as they watched you writhing on the floor trying to sit up but all you could do was cough up all the water that had found its way into your lungs.           
        You looked around when Jack was helping you up from your position on the floor and all you could think about was how you were fucking _alive._ You looked at your hands and then to Ratchet and back to your hands and then to a smiling Optimus and you started smiling like a big doofus before it all caught up to you.  
        That last gush of short-lived adrenaline left and you felt the numbness in your legs and you nearly fell onto the floor before Jack's hand helped you up, giving you a soft smile.  
        "You okay?" He asked and you nodded before blushing when he pushed a piece of your hair behind your ear.  
        "Yeah, I'm fine." You managed to stutter out before your (E/C) optics fluttered around the room.  
        "You're quite impatient you know." He muttered and you looked at him a bit confused.  
        "We were setting up a little surprise for you, for tomorrow. But since it technically is tomorrow, we'll share it with you now." He grinned and Optimus turned on his foot, walking down a hall that was just all too familiar to you.  
        When his footsteps were coming closer, you couldn't stop covering your face. Excitement tingled all over your skin as Miko pulled a blanket over your shoulders and squealed in excitement.  
        "(Y/N)," Optimus began, walking towards you but his held nothing in his hand, which slowly brought you more curiosity than excitement. "meet your savior."  
        Then it all numbed out as you watched the tall white femme walk in, tears in her eyes as she walked towards you as quickly as she could without startling you. Tears pricked in your eyes as you held your arms open for her, trying to kick your legs happily as she reached down and slowly lifted you towards her face where she showered you with soft kisses.  
        "My love," She began through her kisses and Miko was smiling so widely at you too. "I'm sorry I didn't get there faster but you're okay! I'm so happily you're alive!" She gushed out happily and like a child she looked around to see if everyone else was as happy as she was.  
        Everyone was smiling happily, Miko holding her hands together, placing them right beside her cheeks and smiling widely. Jack smiled, hands in his pocket as he looked up at the two of you. Raph who had been excited the entire time from the top of the platform had been chuckling and smiling widely.  
        "Merry Christmas Eve." She spoke softly to you and you giggled softly before hugging her tightly.  
        "Merry Christmas Eve to you too Fangcast, and to all of you!" You yelled out from her hands and the happiness was bubbling off of your skin.  
        Optimus had been smiling from behind the two of you, ready to celebrate the human holiday with Fangcast in his berth. Of course, he wasn't going to tell you that right now and neither was she but you were as content as you could be.  
        You promised her no one was going to take that away from her.


	8. Chapter 8

  Fangcast looked tired the following day when she picked you up and told you exactly why she was tired. It was no lie that Optimus was going to celebrate the beautiful holiday's midnight beginning in his berth, that's exactly what they did. She sat on his berth, where his pedes would go and checked the databases on a small data pad while the Prime did the same  
        "Here were my expectations," You began as you motioned to your hand that was held high above your head. "and then this is what happened." You whistled, or at least tried too as the air whooshed from your parted lips and your hand met your thigh, resulting in what was the only thing short of an explosion.  
        "I am sorry I couldn't fill _your_ sexual desires in _my_ version of celebration, but I did kiss him." She spoke softly as she drove faster on the road towards the base.  
        "You guys what?" You practically screamed and you felt her move around from the inside before she spoke.  
        "Well yeah I always do." She muttered and you felt her heat up in embarrassment and you poked the airbag accusingly.  
        "And you haven't told me because?" You interrogated but she came out with a honest and flat answer.  
        "Because it's my way of saying hello. I am custom built and spent two human years in Italy before I -urr found my way over here. It's the little things you pick up there."  
        "You don't just find your way across a fucking ocean Fangcast. You're a car!" You practically screamed for her to tell the truth but the base came into sight and she stayed quiet.  
        "Tell me how you got here."                 
        She seemed uncomfortable before she hesitantly spoke.  
        "I uh, how do I put this nicely? Rooted for the other team for a short while. Being alone sort of mentally displaced me and they took good advantage of that for the while I was-" You stopped listening because it all made so much sense to you.  
        "It was about three months," She continued but you kicked the airbag with your leg and you felt her flinch from the inside.  
        "You decepticon scum!" You practically screamed before ripping the seat belt off and climbing out. You regretted it moments after, after all it was instinct and a in the moment sort of ordeal but it didn't erase the hurt she felt.  
        You started running towards the base, looking back at her and all you could see was the flashbacks of her fighting the first time you saw her, but this time against the Autobots. You heard her transform and her large footsteps behind you before she picked you up and pursed her lips together in an ashamed way.  
        "You did ask-" You shot her a concerning look as you opushed her hands away.  
        "I didn't go and ask to be made,(Y/N). I didn't know what I was doing because I was tired and I had been alone for so so long. I had never had an actual friend until Knockout helped me up! I was fighting the Prime and I saw everything I couldn't have! He was happy fighting with like five fragging bots and I had an army beside me and no matter how many people were around me, I still felt secluded. So I tried to kill myself in the middle of the battle against him, yes. I fragging did because one, I wasn't going to die by anyone elses hand but mine, and two, I was never going to achieve that level of happiness because no matter where I go now. I'm a fragging alien or a monster. Are you happy now? Did you get what you wanted? I sure as hell didn't." She growled in your face before gently tossing you on the floor and you hadn't noticed she had walked towards the entrance or that it had opened.  
        "Fangcast I-" You began to speak but she was stopped by Optimus who looked her down and opened his arms to her but she kept quiet and kindly shook her head before croaking out a static filled 'I am alright, my Prime' and walk towards her berthroom.  
        You walked in moments later and everyone seemed to bathe in your presence by the way they were freaking staring at you but you held your breath and walked towards the hall before you heard Optimus call out your name.  
        Out of all the time for your brain to recite 'fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck' on replay, this had to be one of them. So you turned to face the Prime and the look of disappointment on his face hit you like a wave and tingled down you spine with anxiety before you took a deep breath and nodded.  
        "Y-yeah?" You muttered and looked up at him and he kneeled down to give you a better view.  
        "I am aware of the topic you chose to speak about to Fangcast. It wasn't your wisest choice, was it?"  
        You felt your heart pounding in your chest and the tears that were fighting to spill down your cheeks and the burning in your throat and the pounding in your head and it was all too much for you but you weren't going anywhere because your legs were shaking and so were you.  
        "I-I didn't mean to hurt her Optimus, I-I swear." You hadn't meant to stutter or for your voice to waver so much but you felt so tiny to him, so vulnerable and childish.  
        "It is true, all that she has told you. Yet she has sacrificed so much by just living, much less changing to an Autobot. It isn't the marking on the chassis that will define a femme like her, it is the mentality she carries alongside with her and the wisdom she shares with her peers like you. You must not take advantage of that (Y/N), she has so much to offer and I wouldn't want something as irrelevant to you," He paused for a moment and somehow you knew it mattered to them, something about her was deemed to be important now by that glint in his eye. "to damage such a bond that the two of you share. Do not be foolish (Y/N), much like yours, her loyalty is one of a kind." With that he stood up before he could watch you shake and with what you had left you quickly walked your way towards her lab for an apology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s yall fucking cute


	9. Chapter 9

  You had to admit, the guilt that built up in your chest was probably patting its back with how much of a good job it was doing at making you feel like shit. You walked closer to the door but you heard a faint noise and you suddenly got this eerie feeling all over you.  
        Funny how one simple noise could make you feel completely different in the matter of about 0.00000000000001 seconds but it was just how you worked.  
        You walked towards what she would call her "lab" which was literally her own room that was originally some engineering base with so many platforms she'd use as lab tables. The voice in your head wasn't helping too much as you heard the pneumatic doors rush open as you stepped forward.  
        "Fangcast?" You called out and you voice rang in the room and you found her hovering over a microscope.  
        "What." She sounded so regal when she was angry, high strung and always pissed off and it was magnificent.  
        "I'm sorry." You spoke up as you walked up the long steps towards to where she was but all she did was nod.  
        "Accepted." She murmured and your mouth fell open.  
        "What are you doing?" You asked, trying to get her to talk.  
        "Work." She responded nearly half-heartedly and you sighed and sat down.  
        "I am sorry, I didn't mean to flinch or groan or give you that look of disgust I was just surprised because I never saw you hurt anyone." You murmured and she stood straight and shook her head with a small smile.  
        "I said it was alright, but I really am working (Y/N)." She spoke and you blushed slightly and nodded before your phone rang up with an amber alert.  
        "Someone stole a Bugatti." You spoke as you turned it off and she froze and nodded her head once as though asking for you to explain more.  
        "Matte black with tinted wind-" She grabbed you and got up.  
        "If that's who I think it is, we're in horrible trouble." She spoke as she walked out and straight towards Optimus.  
        "Fangcast, are you-"  
        "We have a problem, my Prime. They're back."  
        "Who are you talking about Fangcast?" His voice and face was tainted with curiosity which quickly dropped when Fangcast cleared her throat and nodded,  
        "The Neutrals."


	10. Chapter 10

  Speed.

        "KACHOW!" 

        "Stop."

        You watched two humans, or you guessed that's what you should call them, with animal heads on their own heads. One thing that stood out was a silver metallic bullheaded female which was incredibly skinny with long chocolate gold hair at about her bum, or more so, how they stood behind her. Three larger Cybertronians stood tall , one on either side and one in the middle behind the humans. 

        "Whiplash, our treaty has-" 

        "Our treaty no longer exists, that was years ago." That accent, it was so different to you yet it seemed so familiar. 

        Optimus took a step forward, hands turned into fist as you looked up at them. Whiplash, a large navy blue male was extremely large but no bigger than Optimus. His eyes were a dark crimson red and he had fin like audio receptors with glowing red seams along his frame as he crossed his arms. He looked like heavy duty truck by the look of the large tires behind his thighs and on his biceps.

        "We no longer have a need for peace with you, especially since you're no threat. If you turn a blind eye to the Decepticons for us, they'll be taking things straight under your chins." This time it was a much smaller femme, but she was no different with a sleek all black paint job and blue eyes. She had more of a high standard Greek accent while the third and final bot was the sleekest and slimmest of the three. 

        "Then you'd be finding yourselves in a dilemma you have no need for, Eris." Fangcast growled and you could see that the large wrecker femme and your small scientist had some sort of fire between them.

        Eris was thick, her tires in her thighs and embedded in her shoulder blades. She was curvy but she looked like a hard hit. On the other hand, the slim looking mech that was a space gray had no tires at all and long sleek wings out as he stared at Bumblebee.

        "You."

        The bull, it talked, it was pointing at you and you looked up at Fangcast.

        "Uh, hey." You muttered and she clicked her tongue in an annoyed manner.

        "Years before, you were never here." She sounded like the fucking muses from Hercules and you snorted to yourself as you thought about it.

        "Cause I'm a potato," was the first thing you blurted and they looked at one another. "I've -ugh- been incubating for years."

        Not only did you hear, but you felt Fangcast's face palm as they looked at one another in confusion.

        "A potato doesn't look that odd."

        Even though it wasn't true at all, you felt kinda offended cause if you were gonna 'be' a potato, you should at least be able to look and act like a potato. So you shut up and crossed your arms.

        "You're odd."

        You done fucked up and you knew it when the two froze momentarily.

        "You never told us you had a hold of mutants as well." Whiplash spoke as he motioned to you and you looked at Fangcast but she gave him to low key memo in her glance and he nodded.

        "These, little _thing_ ," Eris spoke and she kneeled down to the human things. "these are the most prestigious creations of your type. They manifest powers you could only wish to have and prove themselves every way they can." Her voice rolled off of her tongue annoyingly and you glared at her.

        "That is not why we are here, Whiplash." Optimus reminded and the young seeker glared at the prime which was probably something only you caught.

        "I mean," The large mech turned his arm into this large canon you had never seen before and you watched it point at you and over the power of his shot all you could hear was. "that's what we started with right? It's over."

        Blue came hurling at you and Fangcast pushed you away with her pede, making you fly some feet as the shot hit her thigh but made no difference to her well being.

        "Still weak as ever, traitor!" She growled and lunged at him while Eris did the same but was happily taken aside by Optimus.

        You ran, trying to hide beneath a rock as you watched the seeker who you came to know as Stormstriker, fight with Bumblebee rather quickly.

        "You." The voice again.

        The blue came closer, weapons that were thick and appeared to be made out of glass spun around her before they pointed at you.

        "Me?" You looked around and pointed at yourself and she nodded as she placed a hand on her hip.

        "Yes you, what can you do?" She asked, nearly in a friendly way and you shook your head.

        "Just an ordinary human." You muttered and her head leaned to the right as though it broke.

        "Is that so?" She muttered so creepily and she took a step towards you and you stepped back but the crow figure was there.

        "You can call me Aleks." Her voice rumbled dangerously low, so regal and dangerous as small rocks would fly up and compress themselves into glass daggers and swords that twirled around her.

        "Why would I call you that you bull-y." You air quoted and a bull-like exhale came from her as she looked directly at you.        

        A sword darted at you and the moment you moved it stabbed the crow female behind you.

        No blood dripped from the deep wound as she pulled it out and threw it back at La Muerte, allowing it to twirl back with those around her.

        "Wha-what are you even..." You stuttered and the crow female crouched over you and pointed at Fangcast.

        "You see that one?" She spoke, forcing you to look with her left hand as placed her hand straight aside her thumb that was neatly tucked in straight so that it appeared she had no thumbs, waving her hand rapidly down and Fangcast fell down that exact way, hitting Whiplash's axe straight on and flying back.

        "See this?" She asked as she pulled on the necklace around your neck and you tried ripping it off but she moved her hand before you could and soon it was choking you, slowly cutting your skin before you heard transformations and the black Bugatti came for them and soon followed that large navy blue Chevorlet diesel truck and a slim private jet followed over.

        She opened her hand and it fell loose before they both walked in and Aleks sent one dagger hurling at you but you rolled away before it could fully slice off your shoulder, only slicing your shoulder blade before the daggers and swords fell back as large rocks and their car zoomed off.

        You were heaving for air when Optimus came to you, followed with Bumblebee who crouched over you and shook their heads.

        "Is she alright?" Fangcast nearly shoved Bumblebee out of the way, which by the way, was accompanied by some angry and annoyed beeps, before she lifted you up.

        "She didn't bleed. They stabbed her and she didn't bleed." Was all that could come out of your mouth as you leaned back.


	11. Chapter 11

You weren't gonna lie to anyone, you were fucking terrified of those mutant things. It didn't matter where you were, you simply didn't feel safe. So when you were at school, that was all you would think about. Nothing scared you more than those two girls who would stare at you during lunch.

       That's where you were, lunch sitting between Jack and Miko as Raf studied for a math test he had the following period. Those two girls were there again, a table across the room. One was tall and had short brown hair with these hazel eyes that looked golden. She had a pale skin tone and thin lips and was remarkably scary. She sat beside a shorter female. The shorter one was curvy with so much muscle, she scared you outside of the mask too. She was tanned and had these piercing blue eyes with long brown hair.

        "Oh god." You muttered under your breath as their piercing eyes sliced through you like tomatoes.

        "Why don't you go talk to them?" Miko nudged you slightly and you let your head fall into your hands.

        "Because  _Miko,_ they'll  _kill_  me." You spoke, probably exaggerating your words. But that doubt erased when you watched them get up, tossing their trays and walking straight towards you. 

        You felt light headed for that moment, when one of them bent over, knees on the bench and giving a friendly smile.

        "We caught you staring so we reckoned you wanted to be either a friend or-"

        "Next time you decide to look over at our table like the little geeky nerd that you are, don't make it so freaking obvious. No wonder you rank seven." The taller one sneered loudly that a few surrounding tables turned and the shorter one tugged on her shirt in an upset manner.

        "Celia, that wasn't nice," She muttered but Celia one only ran a hand through the smaller ones hair,  looking you up and down. "I'm sorry about that, I'm Evangaline, it's a pleasure to meet you." The smaller one held out her hand and the moment you were going to reach for it, Celia slapped it away. The strip of skin you caught between her soft lamb leather gloves and her small cape cloak thing had you confirmed who it was.

        "You've got some bird-like reflexes there." You spoke, taunting them with the information that you achieved and you felt Jack's hand on your shoulder.

        "Excuse me." Celia snapped, leaning forward and you nodded.

        "I could mistake you for an angry crow so easily you know." You spoke, gesturing to the black cape and all that hung off of Evagaline's shoulders and she got sorta red and you knew she was gonna hit you.

         Evangaline breathed heavily through her nose, to the point where some of your hair moved away and she slammed her hand on the table.

        "Simply, and in all." She huffed in your face as she pressed her forehead against yours. "Stop staring and things will be alright." She pulled away and they sauntered back to their table and in the small fit of tears you looked over as Jack who was now behind Miko, releasing the hand that he had on her mouth and patting the shoulder he had forcefully pulled down.

        "Who are they (Y/N)?" She nearly snapped, looking at you.

        "Th-the animal things I told you about." You muttered as you rubbed you eyes and stood up as the bell rang.


	12. Chapter 12

You were quite scared, scared shitless to even look up at the females that had tormented you only some weeks ago. It wasn't something that you'd do often now that Miko had tried fighting them despite your persistent attempts to calm down that little anger bubble in her , but some big part of you wanted to be like the pair. 

        That was fucking odd in your eyes because well, the two could've killed you. So then technically it meant that you wanted to kill yourself. Assuming you read inbetween the lines well enough. 

        Currently you were sitting outside the school, waiting for the roaring all white Dodge Challenger to pull up but as time past, it didn't look like she was coming.  You angrily stood up and a watched a nice red car slowly pull into the driveway,

          "Hello there." The low rumble sent shivers down your spine and you quickly sat back down on the stone wall that stood outside the doors.

        "Hi..." You waved nervously, longingly holding onto the last syllable before it began to drive towards you regardless of the cement lift that distinctly wasn't for driving on.

        "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me." He spoke and the door opened slowly, no squeaking noises like Fangcast's back doors, it was a smooth opening, something you liked. Not enough though.

        "I'm afraid not monsieur." You tried a french accent while mimicking his deep voice but his engines revved and obviously it wasn't just for games.

        "(Y/N), is it, Fangcast's life depends on this. Come here." He growled and upon hearing the consequences, you drawled closer to the door and slowly slid in.

        Seatbelts tightened harshly tightened around you as he drove off and soon into one of the ground bridges, or as so, what you presumed to be the Decepticon twist. You were sure he was Decepticon, he didn't smell like the others, he wasn't badly injured, and including the way he spoke to you, he could be a pure blood Slytherin for all you know. 

        Doors opened and numbing seat belts were removed and you stumbled out, looking around. Fangcast wasn't here.

        "You're a liar, fucking candy trick, you pervert!" You were quick to talk but he kneeled down after transforming and roughly pushed a finger down against you.

        "How gullible you fleshy parasites are." He chuckled and up, he mumbled to himself for a short while before leaving the room.

        You ran after him shortly, wanting the pneumatic sound of gushing air to fill relief through your body, just to know you could get out but it was inevitable. The noise did fill the room but only when a familiar looking white femme came in, stepping over you. That was unlike Fangcast. You tried walking out but she slammed the door button so it was shut and she nearly stepped on you.        

        "So you're the trash she's been carrying around." Her voice was regal, and tall and with the screeching and horrifying bang of something dropping, you looked over to what had fallen. 

        Eris's head adorned the floor, blue blood dripping out all over and you jumped back.

        "Fangcast, your guardian, my mom. She loved me more." She spat jealously and then you looked up at her. 

        She was all white, sleek and skinny had no curves, well what you assumed was curves according to their anatomy. Her eyes were red, angry, and matching those of Knockout. She kneeled down, slim face, two strands of dangling metal pieces sat beside her face and the rest was white and up. The only difference was wings, she had long lean wings that folded back by her ankles and daggers were held in her thighs. 

        "No she won't, not if she sees what you are." You snorted and she stomped and bounded toward you.

        "See her?" She pointed at Eris. " That will happen to you if you get in my way to getting her back to where she belongs."

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

"She's kinda ugly to be Fangcast's daughter." You spoke aloud and Starscream turned to you with a little frown that mocked that large smile you had on your face despite being hung upside down like laundry.

        "She is much more intelligent than your simple mind can perceive." He muttered but you rolled your eyes and shook your head.

        "Someone like her is nothing compared to the legacy of her mother! Imagine if she had been raised with her mother, she would've been so fucking talented and smart, smarter than _even you_ could have perceived." You snap angrily and he was about to argue but he paused as he watched you pucker your lips.

        Then it happened all of a sudden, the noise of tearing paper rang across the room, you jerked back slightly, the feeling of hot liquid running down your face. You screamed and pulled at your chains harshly, the warm liquid dripping down your face, down your forehead and mixing into your hair. 

        "It burns!" You screamed, the burning sensation on your eyes making you want to curl into a feral position to block out any further humiliation due to your pain.

        Starscream began laughing softly, trying withhold his laughter, suppressing it down into his throat causing more of a humming noise to emit from his throat. He walked out of the room, chuckling softly to himself as he commed Knockout shortly.

        "The human expectorated into her own eye." He chuckled out, lowly in a deeply rumble of the chest.

        "She what." You could hear a serious tone from the other end before you heard someone sputter out laughter.

        "I believe the term was,"

        "I spit into my eye okay?! It was for you, imagine it was in your eye! Hurry up it burns!" You screeched out as you wiggled around and he became quiet all of a sudden.

        "You are not to do anything to me, I dare you to do something, anything. Human, you're weak, small, and most of all,"

        "Fragile." The white femme from yesterday walked in, hands on her non-existent hips.

        "Oh you!" You started, swinging more aggressively as you tried to fling yourself at her. "You're like a bug under your mom's foot!" You screeched out and she laughed and walked towards you, grabbing the chains and holding you up.

        "Me? I am much more powerful than your mother could imagine." You felt yourself jerk with the amount of force she used to pull you closer.

        "I am Aeron, and you are?" She breathed down on your face which could've pissed you off more if it hadn't made the glob of spit flow down your face.

        "I'm (y/n)." You muttered and she looked a little bit more angry than you had intended to make her.

        "Seriously, you're still alive?" She snapped and she turned around before she looked at Megatron and down at her hands.

        "Could I?" She asked and he gave a curt nod before she turned around and swiped her large claws at you.

         Falling, you were falling, again. It was slipping from you and you couldn't handle the tension in your head but the worse pain came to your ankles when she yanked at the chain and began walked out of the room.

        "Master, I believe we have an intruder." You heard Starscream mumble softly to the war lord.

        "An intruder?" The dark voice rung in your ears as Aeron walked faster.

        "One, single intruder."

        Your blood ran cold as you watched Aeron throw you out and soon herself before she transformed and caught you through an open door, zooming far away from the Nemesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you got this far you a real one


	14. Chapter 14

  You screamed and tried getting up but she didn't let up and soon the noise of her landing came and she opened the door and threw you out.

        "If she comes, which she will for her human pet, she'll see how amazing and perceptive the Decepticons are and come back." She nearly growled as she paced around, waiting.

        "Aeron," Whiplash's voice was heard and an angry Stormstriker, transformed before he could land and he bounded towards her, gun out with tears in his eyes. "we have let you be for years but now, now you have done much, much worse than before." He spoke calmly as you watched the girls come out. 

        You looked at them, their lips, only for seconds and you can tell what was happening. Aleks was telling the crow to pull Aeron down, that it would end quickly but the crow shook her head. All you could really get from the exchange was that it was 'too big'.

        "I can't believe you!" A wounded, high pitched male voice screamed and everyone turned to Stormstriker. The usually well composed mech had his tears running down his face, gun pointing at her despite how shaky his hands were and he took a shaky breath.

        "What? That you're too weak to shoot? That even in her name you couldn't do it?" She spoke and she swiftly walked towards him, gripping his gun and put it to her forehead.

        "I have no intention to hurt you," The resounding sound of the last syllable had Aeron closing her eyes and before Whiplash could come forward to stop them, his gun turned into a hand and glowing blue eyes filled with anger. "with a gun."

        Your eyes widened as your metal chains were dragging you towards the girls as Whiplash stepped over them and grabbed at Stormstriker who was choking Aeron who was laughing, her gun pointing at StormStriker's chest. You scratched at the ground but you felt the chains seep deeper into the dirt, leaving a deeper indention in the ground as you grinded your teeth, watching the transformers above you.

        "Do it." He growled and the crow female shook her head.

        "Do it." He repeated, snarling in her face.

        "She would have always liked me, always have known my potential. Eris would've killed you first you dirty scum! Do it! Shoot me like you shot her! Your ally, the only person that would listen to you! At least I had my carrier!" He snarled and all you saw was the blinding color of her sword eject through him and Aeron let him fall off her sword, turning to Whiplash.

        "You brought him here to taunt me?" She spat out and the bigger mech chuckled and shook his head, tears falling down his face.

        "I brought him here to haunt you. Imagine killing the only people that could ever love you," He spat and you flinched before you saw the crow's helmet fall off and looking into her eyes, you saw her world crash as the mech slammed into the ground. Your eyes widened as you saw her flinch and try to shake the body with her powers.  "and chasing away the only one person you want to have by killing her friend."

        "Crow, please, come back, do you know how embarrassing that is?" Aleks called out and you scoffed.

        "Do you know how embarrassing it is to stand next to you? They killed someone who probably raised her, someone on the same wave length with her." You spat and she rolled her eyes and you could tell with her annoyed sigh she wasn't satisfied.

        "I don't need to be held down." She snapped and you rolled your eyes and gave a sigh in disbelief.

        "Are you stupid?" Was all the came out of your mouth and she flinched.

        A transformation was heard behind you and as you moved your head, still on the floor as you were pinned by your metallic restraints.

        "(Y/N)!" Jack and Arcee had come running towards you as Whiplash looked at them and Aeron.

        "Jack -haha- you're here!" It felt like forever and you smiled widely before a foot hit you on the side of your face.

        "Calm down there." Alek's voice filled the air and she kneeled down, hand holding your face on the ground as she laughed and removed her foot.

        "We're not done until I say so and we're not done yet." Her stupid dagger started flying towards you and you tried hard not to scream as Jack ran towards her, Arcee holding up her gun as you saw Bulkhead show up with someone new, someone white with green and red. Aeron pointed her gun out at them, Whiplash slowly doing the same.

        Your screams died into you grinding you teeth until blood spilled from between your teeth and then it stopped. Her hand moved away and when you turned you saw her covering her face, screaming at the crow as the sound of her helmet being slammed against the floor was all you could hear beside your head, a masterpiece ruined. Jack ran toward you and she growled and threw a dagger towards him but he managed to be saved by Miko.

        "We need to leave." The crow spoke, dragging La Muerte towards the canyon behind them.

        You were being dragged as well by Jack and Miko, who followed not to closely behind the two females, making your way to the safety in the canyon.

        The showdown between the bots started along with that of the two mutants who argued before you, the bull quickly filling with rage.

        "You've become a  _monster._  Even when Eris passed you didn't cry because she wasn't who you wanted. You're power hungry for a fucking traitor!" The crow screamed in her face and after moments of registering what she said, she held her tongue back as kindly as she could.

        "Excuse me?"

        "You're the saddest excuse of help I've ever seen and if I guessed right, you probably helped kill her." 

        Just seconds after you heard metal click and soon metal burned your skin as you watched your restraints fly faster towards the angry mutant.

        "Hey are you -uh- okay?" Jack asked as he kneeled beside you, sitting you up slowly.

        "You're right, it's those chicks from school." Miko added as she stared at them intently.

        "I'm fine and seriously Miko, am I  _ever_  wrong?" You spoke cockily and they both nodded.

        A series of "yup's" and "most of the time's" came from them and you crossed your arms, wiping blood off of yourself.

        "Seriously, I hate y'all."

        The sound of Bulkhead and the white mech speaking filled your ears and you turned away from the two but the screams of the angry girls behind you filled your ears and as you turned around you watched them fight angrily.

        "Did you even miss her?" The crow screamed as she threw her mask off, tears streaming down her face.

        "Hey," Celia's voice was cut off as the girls turned to the shooting that was happening between the bots. "I never stopped."

        "You're not acting like it." Evangeline's soft voice trembled and Celia ran her hand through her hair.

        "Damn right I'm not, I can't resurrect people. I couldn't fix it. I carry it with me always, but I won't let it affect everything. She's gone, I'm me. She made me me and I damn right know that she wouldn't want me crying." Celia's voice cracked and you couldn't help but stare.

        "She's here." Miko shoved you and you whipped around, Jack smiling at you as he motioned his head and you watched the white Challenger become the femme you know and love. She looked at you and sent you a small nod.

        You felt a hand on your shoulder and Evangeline looked at you as you turned around with a sweet smile. "I want to help you." She almost whispered as Celia gave out a soft. "Yeah, sure."

        Optimus rolled up behind with Bumblebee and you felt yourself bite your lip cause damn, this was so breath taking. You had a cute guy next to you and oh god Raf. He was running towards you.

        Aeron aimed her gun at him.

        "WAIT!"

        The sound shot through the canyon, gunfire filling their area as dust covered Raf.


End file.
